Confessions
by America is Awesome
Summary: Golden Pair, Oishi X Eiji. “I can’t…tell you…” he said, blushing heavily, thinking like Fuji. “But, I might, might be able to… to show you…” Sneak Preview! What happens after the confession? WARNING! boyX Boy! no like? no read. problem solved. :D


**Not too long, I warn you. **

**Um.. might not be suitable for younger chil'ens, maybe 15 at youngest? I don't know, proceed at your own will. I own the idea, I own my wee little brain. Pero.. I don't own anything else.. I should get on that, no? **

**Oh! another warning, this is my 2****nd**** FanFic.. so.. heh. yaaaaa… you've been warned. 3! **

________________________________________________________________________

"Fujiko. . . you promised, right?" Eiji blushed abnormally.

"Of course, Eiji, you know you can trust me, well, most of the time."

"I…" Eiji looked at his shoes, "It's about someone… someone special to me…very…" his sentence faded.

"Fuji smiled and offered a pat on the shoulder. "Ne, spit it out Eiji-Kun."

"Well, I've had a crush on, well…since first year, when I first saw, well…and now I can't stop thinking about…" Eiji stopped talking when he noticed Oishi walking towards him, waving.

Fuji's eyes shot open when Eiji's face turned crimson. "Oishi?" Fuji whispered, fairly shocked. Eiji's head snapped to face Fuji.

"I…I don't…I can't…I.." Eiji stuttered, tears forming in defeat. "You…you promised not to tell."

Just then, Oishi caught up to them. "Hey guys—Eiji! Are you okay?! You're red!" He felt his face, "and hot!"

"Just something I said," Fuji chuckled, lying. Oishi didn't find it hard to believe.

_________________________________Time Elapse_________________________________

They'd won. The Golden Pair had succeeded again to break past their boundaries. In the thrill of it all, Eiji kissed Oishi on the cheek, nothing unusual, just very different now that Fuji knew Eiji's little secret. "Ne, let's celebrate with ice cream," Fuji stated, plotting.

"I'm not eating anymore wasabi strawberry…" Tezuka told him.

"Mn…" he said, then muttered, "that's what _you_ think."

After a few hours, the team left, minus the amazing Golden Pair, who were currently eating vanilla.

Oishi couldn't help but watch his cat-like doubles partner twirl his tongue around the ice cream, opening his mouth to get more flavor and blinking so cutely, his mind started to stray to things he knew he shouldn't think… Eiji and him in the showers…or in bed…or, or anywhere so long as he had his Eiji… _'Wait! _**My**_ Eiji?!' _Oishi thought.

"Oishi! Nya!!!" Eiji yelled, irritated.

Oishi blushed slightly, making Eiji giggle, but he strained to think calmly to ease the tightness in his shorts.

"I said I need to tell you something…" Eiji looked away.

Oishi smiled, and said, "I'll always listen to you." He touched his friend's cheek sweetly, which only made Eiji blush.

"Eiji…" Oishi stumbled, confused.

"Um…I …Oishi…" Eiji couldn't say it. _'What can I say? He'll just smile, so I don't get worried,' _Eiji thought. "But he might not," He slipped aloud.

"I might not what, Eiji?" Oishi began stroking the boy's cheek.

_'I love you,'_ Eiji thought. "I can't…_tell_ you…" he said, blushing heavily, thinking like Fuji. "But, I might, might be able to… to _show _you…"

"Eiji, you know you can tell me anyth—" he was cut off. Faster than he's ever moved before, Eiji grabbed the hand that had been reassuring him on his cheek, reached across the table, and kissed Oishi's lips. Oishi was caught off-guard and wide-eyes. Was he still daydreaming?

Before he realized what he was doing, Eiji began licking and sucking on Oishi's bottom lip. Oishi suddenly moaned, almost inaudibly as Eiji kissed him, but of course, Eiji heard.

He jerked back, blushing and panting. "I, Oishi, sorry! I'm..." He couldn't take it, he ran out of the shop.

Oishi stood for a moment, shocked. _'Stupid!' _he screamed in his mind, _'You should have kissed him!' _Then another scream. _'But, he's a boy…a really cute…adorable…desirable boy…' _

Oishi sighed and ran after him. He went all the way to Eiji's house, and was surprised when he saw no cars at Eiji's house. He knocked on the door and Eiji opened it, immediately turning red. "I'm so sorry!" Eiji yelled, turning away. Oishi sighed again, unbelieving he could do this.

"Eiji," he said, stepping inside, forcing Eiji to move back. He stepped again and Eiji had his back flat against the wall. Oishi had to swallow, hard, because this is a scene he'd dreamt about.

Now Eiji was wide-eyed. Oishi stepped up to him, chest to chest. Oishi grabbed Eiji's face and stared at him for a moment. His breath hitched. Ooooh the things he needed to do.. "Eiji, I…" he began and took a breath. Still looking at those hypnotic eyes, he continued. "I've never, NEVER felt the way I do before. You, you make me so.. so.. happy, and out of character, and, and.." he saw a tear in Eiji's eye and unable to stop himself, he kissed it. "I just… I love you, Eiji." He blushed, furiously.

Eiji was so happy he couldn't move. Oishi's instinctive demands kicked in and he kissed Eiji's mouth. He sucked on the lips and pulled on them and…then Eiji's tongue went into his mouth. As this went on, Oishi blushed deeper as he realized what was happening in his lower half.

Eiji was sure to have noticed. "Um," Oishi pulled away. "I, um… I'm sorry, I didn't meant to—" but he was, again, cut off as Eiji ground their hips together, making Oishi realize that their making out had not only effected him.

Eiji blushed of course. They continued to make the way to Eiji's bedroom while ravaging the other's mouth and touching any area of exposed skin, which now their chests were included, shirts long forgotten.

______________________________________________________________________________

Upon reaching the room, the only clothing on the boys consisted of their tennis shorts—er—currently being unbuttoned, tennis shorts..

Oishi slammed Eiji on the bed, their lips still glued together and continued to run his hands all over his beautiful teammate. Boy or girl, he decided, it didn't matter what he liked, he likes Eiji better. His hands wandered to Eiji's bony hips for just a moment, but long enough to realize it as a sensitive spot when Eiji gasped, his body arching into Oishi's. Neither boy could hold back after that incident.

Oishi moved his mouth from Eiji's so he could bite on the other's neck, unzipped Eiji's shorts while Eiji unzipped that of Oishi. The sight of seeing each other so fully aroused and equally blushing lead to much grinding and sped up heart rates. Finally doing what they've been secretly wishing about. After a well spent hour of fooling around with one another, touching one another, and tasting one another, they both fell back onto the bed.

"Um…" Oishi began, unsure if he should speak.

Eiji stopped him, "I love you, too."

As they re-clothed themselves with boxers and shorts, they heard the door of the house open. "I'm home—" the voice of Eiji's sister began, but was halted by a sudden burst of laughter. A lot of laughter.

Eiji and Oishi went into the room, severely embarrassed and very marked up from hickeys and scratches. Mental notes:

1) Don't leave the discarded clothes randomly in the house.

2) Don't leave the bedroom door open.

and 3) most importantly, do NOT forget the first two when your sister is bringing friends over.

Looking at her brother, she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "You are sooo busted, love." And she threw a forgotten shirt over his head while her friends rolled on the floor from hysterical hyena laughing.

End

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that'd be my first Oishi X Eiji fic. It's… fic-like.. duh. **

**(laughs) I don't know. I'm listening to "Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishu!" and I have nooo idea.. but I don't care how horrible of a mood you are in, this song will crack you up.. and I speak nothing of Japanese. **

**Peace, dawg, peace. Review if you'd like, it can be anonymous, too… so feel free! Good or bad review, whatever. (goes back to listening to… whatever it is I listen to). **


End file.
